1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carrier and more particularly is concerned with a flexible carrier particularly suited for carrying bulky articles, such as pieces of wood for a stove or fireplace, which also serves as a decorative storage unit for such articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,322 teaches a flexible sling-like carrier made of paper with handles at each end which is depicted and described as being useful for carrying pieces of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,046 relates to a flexible bundle carrier, generally sling shaped, having its corner sections turned in and fastened to the body. This carrier has handles at its ends and a pocket flap across the center of the body on the inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,184 and 1,861,431 are directed to carriers for blocks of ice. These carriers have a bottom receptacle for holding a block of ice and flexible sides with handles at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,976 teaches a rubberized bag for holding wet garments such as bathing suits.